Introducing My Little Brother
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: What happens when my little brother and I enter the Yu-Gi-Oh! realm? Rated PG for minor swearing. BEWARE THE DOUBLE HUMOR SIGN! R&R PEOPLES! SECOND CHAPPIE UP!
1. Introducing UDVCOSH

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hey fan fic readers! I've decided to give you another fic! And guess what? My Yu-Gi-Oh! muses are back!  
Kaiba: We are?  
Sabriel: Yup!  
Marik: Halleluyah! I'm back with Sabriel! --hugs--  
Sabriel: --hugs back and smiles-- I know! I'm happy too!  
Jonouchi: So what's the story this time, Sab?  
Sabriel: --smiles-- It's a sercret!  
Kaiba: I know a way to get it out of you...  
Sabriel: o.O  
Jou: O.O You're not gonna TORTURE her are ya?  
Kaiba: In a manner of speaking, yes. --tackles authoress and starts to......tickle her!!!!!--  
Sabriel: --laughs insanely-- Stop it!!! Someone help me!!!! I'm being tickled!!!!!  
Jou: -.-U  
Yugi: -.-U  
Marik: -.-U  
Ryou: -.-U Americans...  
Kaiba: Tell us the plot, or I'll tickle you till Doomsday!  
Sabriel: Alright!!! I'll tell!!! --Sabriel's younger brother runs in (p.s. His nickname is Chibi Jou 'cuz he looks just like a kid form of Jou...and he acts that way too)--  
Chibi Jou: Leave my sister alone, you vile fiend!  
Everybody: --stares at Chibi Jou--  
Jou: o.O  
Yugi: o.O  
Honda: o.O  
Anzu: o.O  
Kaiba: o.OU  
Marik: -.-U Who invited your kid brother Sabriel?  
Sabriel: -.-U Not me. Malik (aka Yami Marik) pokes his head in  
Malik: Someone called?  
Everyone: O.O NO!  
Chibi Jou: Yes.  
Malik: Cool. --banishes Chibi Jou to the Shadow Realm--  
Chibi Jou: --gets banished--  
Malik: --evil laughter, gets tackled by Sabriel-- O.O  
Sabriel: --proceeds to beat the living daylights out of Malik-- BRING HIM BACK!!! --thinks-- If he doesn't, Mom'll be mad at me....--shakes head and proceeds to scream again-- BRING HIM BACK!!!!!! NOW!!!!!  
Malik: -- oro eyes, beaten unconscious--  
Everyone but Sabriel: O.O  
Marik: I am so glad I don't share a body with him anymore. --Chibi Jou returns via a dark vortex--  
Chibi Jou: --gets spat out of vortex and lands on his butt-- Ow!  
Everyone conscious: O.O  
Yami: But how did you get back?!  
Chibi Jou: I don't know...I guess they didn't want me. --Baku (aka Yami Bakura) appears from vortex--  
Baku: I brought your idiot ningen(1) brother back, Sabriel. He's driving me insane! Never put him back here again! --goes back through vortex--  
Everyone but Chibi Jou: O.OU  
Chibi Jou: --smiles--  
Sabriel: -.-U Someone read my disclaimer before I run out of paper.  
Marik: AbhorsenSabriel87 does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.  
Sabriel: I own only the plot.  
Chibi Jou: And me!  
Everyone else: -.-U

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet day in Domino...What the heck am I saying?! It's NEVER a quiet day in Domino!

Yami: Give me back my Dark Magician!  
Baku: --holding Dark Magician-- Lemme think about it. No.  
Ryou & Yugi: Just give it back please!  
Yami: --trying to reach card but is still too short-- Damn my small stature!  
Baku: Ha ha baka(2) Pharaoh!  
Sabriel: --walks up-- Is there a problem boys?  
Baku: No. --hands over card--  
Sabriel: Good. I wouldn't want to have to put a curse on you again.  
Baku: --sweatdrop, remembers last time Sabriel put a curse on him--

--------flashback--------

Sabriel: Gimme back my pen! I need to write my other fics!  
Baku: No way!  
Sabriel: Fine! --makes motions with hands-- Zinthros Ekie Centronas!  
Baku: --gets stripped to boxers and plunged into an iced over lake with only his head sticking up out of the ice--  
Sabriel: --picks up pen-- That was fun.

--------flashback ends--------

Baku: --sweatdrop--  
Yami: --puts Dark Magician card back in deck--  
Yugi: So what's up, Sabriel?  
Sabriel: My mom is making me babysit my little brother today. --grumbles-- I have to take him everywhere I go and show him a fun time.  
Yami & Baku: Ouch.  
Yami: That bites.  
Baku: Are you getting paid?  
Sabriel: Yeah, but much less than it's worth.  
Yugi: Well, how bad can he be?  
Chibi Jou: --darts out from behind Sabriel and runs around talking really fast and never stopping-- Heywowyou'reYugiMutouaren'tyou? Myname'sChibiJoubecauseIactsomuchlikeyourbestfriendJou! HeyIgotit! Let'shaveusbebestfriendsok?!  
Yugi: o.OU Ooo-kaaay....--Chibi Jou runs over to Yami still chatting--  
Chibi Jou: Heywowyou'reYamiaren'tyou! WowI'vewantedtomeetyouforsolong! You'resocoolandwineveryduel! You'reawesome!  
Yami: o.OU --Chibi Jou runs over to Baku--  
Chibi Jou: Wow! You'reYamiBakuraain'tya? You'resoawesomeblastingsomanypeopletotheShadowRealmandalwayscomingback! Iwannabeabletodothat! It'ssoawesome!  
Baku: Finally someone appreciates my work. --Chibi Jou runs over to Ryou and giggles--  
Chibi Jou: Heyit'sRyou! Mysishadsuchacrushonyouwhenshefirststartedbutnowshelikes- --gets knocked sensless via Sabriel with a frying pan-- ooh...Pretty stars...--falls over unconscious--  
Sabriel: --eye twitch-- Stupid brothers...  
Ryou: --blush-- Did he really mean that?  
Sabriel: --blinks and blushes-- Well...Uh....  
Chibi Jou: --wakes up-- Hey that was fun! I wanna do it again! --runs off--  
Sabriel: GET BACK HERE MIDGIT!!!!  
Yugi and Yami: Hey!  
Sabriel: Not you two: HIM!!! --runs after Chibi Jou-- GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!  
Yugi, Ryou, and their Yamis: -.-U

--------scene change: Kame Game Shop--------

Grandpa Mutou: No customers for a while, but I'm sure things'll pick up soon. --Chibi Jou bursts in-- Hello there!  
Chibi Jou: --stares at all the games and cards-- Waaaaaaaooooooow...(translation: very long drawn out 'wow'). Cool shop mister!  
Gramps: Why thank you!  
Chibi Jou: Hey wait! You're Yugi's grampa, aren't you!?  
Gramps: Why yes, I-  
Chibi Jou: --takes out Hershey bar (do not own) and swallows it really fast-- Hee hee hee hee....  
Gramps: --thinks-- Is this kid possessed?  
Sabriel: --bursts in-- No. It's the classic warning signs of UDVCOSH!  
Gramps: --gasps-- Oh no! Not UDVCOSH!!!...What's that?  
Sabriel: Uncontrollable Destruction Via Child On Sugar High!!!!!  
Chibi Jou: --laughs insanly and runs around store, messing with stuff, misplacing it, or breaking it to bits--  
Gramps: My store!!! --has a heart attack and passes out on floor--  
Chibi Jou: --laughs like Stitch (do not own) and runs out of the store--  
Sabriel: --calls 911 for Gramps and runs after Chibi Jou--

--------scene change...:the local ice cream parlor!!!! (dun dun duuuuuhhh!!!!)--------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabriel: Well, that's it.  
Jou: What?! I wasn't in it!  
Marik: Neither was I!  
Sabriel: All y'all will get ya chance in the next chapter if someone reviews!  
Kaiba: So if we value our sanity, we should do everything in our power to keep them from reviewing.  
Sabriel: No! --knocks Kaiba out with her giant rubber mallet--  
Everyone else: O.O  
Sabiel: Anyone else wanna guess?  
Ryou: Um...If we value our heads, we should tell the readers to review?  
Sabriel: Exactly! Ryou gets a prize! --gives Ryou a Sobe Fuerte (do not own damnit! o )--  
Ryou: --smiles big--  
Sabriel: R&R peoples!


	2. Insanity and Irony in Domino

AbhorsenSabriel87: --looks at reviews (ps, this story was deleted, so these reviews are from the last time it was put up. SUCK ON THAT FAN FICTION!)-- O.O...--big goofy grin-- Look at all the reviews!!!!  
Kaiba: Aw no.  
Sabriel: Yup! Here comes another chapter with my little brother!  
YGO cast: -.-U  
Sabriel: What? I have to keep him in! That's what this whole fic is about!  
Kaiba: Apparently those "faithful readers" of yours don't hold our sanity in high regard.  
Sabriel: As if any of you HAD any leftover sanity in the first place.  
Anzu: Hey!  
Marik: I resent that remark!  
Jou: Yeah!  
Yami: Ditto!  
Ryou: --sweatdrop-- Americans...--walks away muttering--  
Baku: I'm not insane!  
Malik: Neither am I!  
Honda: Yeah! Anzu's the only one who's nuts!  
Anzu: Am not!  
Sabriel: He has a point. What other type of person would constantly give friendship speeches over and over and over again?  
Anzu: Someone who really wants people to get along in the world.  
Malik: In other words, someone insane, therefore you.  
Anzu: Exactly!...No wait! I didn't mean that!  
Sabriel: Take her away boys. --snaps fingers and men in white coats come--  
Anzu: No wait! I'm sane! I swear! Yugi! Yami! Help me! --men grab her arms--  
Yugi: Erm...  
Yami: Nope.  
Anzu: Some friends! --men drag her away, then come back without her--  
Man #1: I hate this job.  
Man #2: Yeah. Ya see some real loonies in this line of work. --sees Malik-- Hey! It's Malik!  
Malik: Ryan! Colin! How nice to see you again! How'd you get out of the Shadow Realm?  
Man#1(Ryan): Drew let us out to do his show.  
Man#2(Colin): Yeah. He can't exactly run Who's Line without us. (These are two guys from Who's Line Is It Anyway. They're two of my faves!)  
Malik: Oh yeah. I forgot you guys are actors.  
Ryan: Yeah. Well see ya in the audiance tomorrow?  
Malik: Of course.  
Colin: Well, I guess we have to go. Wayne's waiting for us to show up at the studio.  
Sabriel: I'll watch you guys tonight! See ya! --men leave-- Anywho, disclaimer anyone?  
Chibi Jou: --appears out of nowhere-- My sister doesn't own Who's Line or Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue her.  
Sabriel: ACK! Where'd you come from?!  
Chibi Jou: (acts like Gr from Invader Zim do not own) I DON'T know!  
Everyone else: --anime falls--  
Sabriel: On with the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesse, where'd we leave off...oh yeah!

--------scene change...the local ice cream parlor! (dun dun duuuuuuuuuh!)--------

Ice cream guy: So what'll it be?  
Chibi Jou: What's the biggest you got?  
Ice Cream guy (now ICG): The Jonouchi Special.  
Chibi Jou: What's that?  
ICG: All of our ice cream flavors in a giant bowl smothered in hot fudge, hot caramel, butterscotch, whipped cream, nuts, and marchino cherries, all piled on a giant brownie.  
Chibi Jou: You make special orders?  
ICG: Yup.  
Chibi Jou: Take off the nuts and you got a customer.  
ICG: Okay. --makes huge sundae really fast and hands it over (without nuts!)-- Here ya go.  
Chibi Jou: That was fast! --takes sundae over to table-- How'd you do it?  
ICG: Katsuya Jonouchi is one of our best and most frequent customers.  
Chibi Jou: Oh. --starts to eat it really fast--  
ICG: Hey! How you gonna pay for that? --Sabriel busts into parlor--  
Chibi Jou: --finishes sundae-- She'll get it. --runs out--  
Sabriel: --sighs and pulls out wallet-- How much kid?  
ICG: Seven fifty-eight.  
Sabriel: Why so cheap? --hands over exact change plus $3 tip--  
ICG: Because we sell so many.  
Sabriel: Oh. --runs after Chibi Jou-- GET BACK HERE YOU SUGAR HIGH BRAT!!!  
ICG: Americans...--continues with job--

--------scene change: Domino Central Park (THAT I made up.)--------

All the characters from YGO are playing soccer (aka football to all you Britsand minus Peggy! --big cheezy smile--) with Anzu on the sidelines. Teams are as follows:

Team Jonouchi:

Katsuya Jonouchi (aka Joey Wheeler in US)  
Yugi Mutou  
Mai Valentine (I don't know her Japanese identity!!! Arg!!!)  
Serenity Wheeler (Jou's sis. Also do not know the Japanese identity!!!)  
Rex Raptor (Need I say it again?!)  
Mako Tsunami  
Baku (aka Yami Bakura)  
Malik (aka Yami Marik...ha! Suck on that evil flamers! I call him Malik 'cuz I like the name Marik better! And the hikari's cooler!)  
Sugoruko Mutou (aka Yugi's Grandpa, Gramps)

Team Honda:

Hiroto Honda (aka Tristan Taylor in US)  
Marik Ishtar  
Ryou Bakura  
Yami (aka Yami Yugi)  
Bonz (does anyone know this kid's last name?)  
Weevil Underwood (NO JAPANESE CLARIFICATION!!!)  
Rishid Ishtar (aka Odion)  
Isis Ishtar (aka Ishizu...Damn us Americans for screwing with the names...)  
Duke Devlin (Identity in Japan: Unknown to me!)

Got it? Good, cuz it doesn't matter.

Jou: Okay! Let's play! --teams part and spread out, but Chibi Jou comes running in from nowhere--  
Chibi Jou: --kicks the ball straight up, laughing like Stitch (do not own) and tackles Jou-- Wowiewowwowwow!!! It'sbigme! Hihowyadoin'?  
Jou: Someone get this thing off me!  
Chibi Jou : --pouts-- Aw, that's not nice! --jumps up and runs off, stepping on Jou's face accidently before terrorizing everyone else--  
Anzu: EEK! IT'S A POSSESSED CHIBI!!!  
Chibi Jou: --kicks soccer ball and hits her head, knocking her out cold-- I'm not possessed! We covered that LAST chapter!  
Anzu: --out cold with oro eyes (if you still don't know that those are swirly eyes, then doom on you! I do not own Ice Age)--  
Chibi Jou: --runs off, leaving everyone terrified and Anzu and Jou unconscious-- Yahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
Sabriel: --runs up and gasps-- Oh the humanity! Oh the carnage! --sees Jou unconscious at her feet-- Oh the irony.  
Jou: --oro eyed-- Ouch....  
Sabriel: --shakes head and runs off after Chibi Jou-- SorryeveryoneformybrotherIgottagoI'llseeyousoon! --runs down the street, dodging cars--  
Malik: --rocking back and forth with a paraniod look on his face-- The chibis...the chibis...  
Baku: --gets evil idea and whispers it to Yugi--  
Yugi: --nods with an evil look on his face, him and Baku walk up to Malik with Yugi hiding behind Baku--  
Malik: Oh..It's you B-B-B-Baku! H-h-h-how nice t-t-t-to see you!  
Baku: You too, but there's someone here who wants to say hi! --steps aside to reveal a smiling Yugi--  
Yugi: --waves-- Hi Malik!  
Malik: --screams bloody murder and runs away-- THE CHIBIS ARE AFTER ME!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES MORTALS, THEY SPARE NO ONE!!!!!!! --runs into a tree and knocks himself out--  
Baku & Yugi: --identical grins--  
Baku: Chaos...  
Yugi: Panic...  
Baku: Disorder...  
Both: Our work is done here. --walk away--  
Yami: O.o...--sweatdrop--

--------scene change: Domino High--------

Chibi Jou: --runs into the school cackling like Stitch-- Who to torture first...--opens up random door and throws in a stink bomb, then closes the door--  
Class: --all screaming various foul words that will not be depicted because of the PG rating--  
Chibi Jou: --bars door and does the same to all the other classrooms-- NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!!!!! ME-GA NANA KRISTA!!!!! (aka: what Stitch said in front of the high council. If you haven't seen that movie....DOOM ON YOU!!!! I do not own Ice Age)  
Sabriel; --runs into school and sees all the poor classes-- Damn you little brother! --makes motions with hands-- Lietha gulder naar cam!(1) --Chibi Jou's stink bombs disappear and Sabriel uses her now aflame hands to melt tha barracades on the doors-- Damn little midgit! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY BRAT!!! --runs off to catch her little brother, but gets stopped by Mr. Sotore (my school's Dean of Students)--  
Mr. Sotore: Sabriel, report to my office now please.  
Sabriel: Ack! --thinks, then does puppy dog eyes to him-- But Mr. Sotore, you know I'm a good kid! It was my sweet younger brother who had too much sugar this morning and attacked the school. If you let me go get him, I can protect the rest of the city from his evil prankster hands!  
Sotore: Nice story. Let's go. --drags her away by her arm--  
Sabriel: shatei jigoku ni otosu!!!!(2)  
Sotore: WHY DID THEY SEND ME TO JAPAN!??!?!?! I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!!!  
Sabriel: My thoughts exactly.

--------scene change: KaibaCorps--------

Sabriel: That's it.  
Marik: What!?  
Baku: That can't be all!  
Yugi: Baku and I aren't done teasing Malik yet!  
Malik: AAAAHHHHH!!! EVIL CHIBI FROM HELL!!!!!  
Yami: HEY! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT YUGI THAT WAY IN FRONT OF ME! --chases Malik around the room with a chibi-fied plushie of himself--  
Malik: --runs away, screaming-- AAAAAHHHHH!!!! CHIBI PHARAOH!!!! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sabriel: --sweatdrop--  
Jou: --rubs face-- Aren't you going to do all of your reader responses now Sab?  
Sabriel: Hm? Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Jonouchi-kun! Marik! My list of reviews!  
Marik: --hands her list--  
Sabriel: Ahem, here goes...

Blue Talon Dragon: Trust me babe: ALL little brothers are the same. Mine just happens to like torturing Jou and Seto more than Baku. And for being my first reviewer...You get a lifetime supply of the Sobe (do not own damnit!) of your choice and a free plushie of your favorite character...as well as a date with him for a day! Have fun!

Takura2004: Damn. You got me. I did get the "Beware the double humor sign" from Anime, but he's a good review buddy of mine and I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind after all those times I gave him ideas for his fics! Anywho, for being my second reviewer, you get an eleven month supply of the Sobe of your choice, a plushie of your favorite character, and an afternoon date with her in the coolest place you can think of! And for catching me, you get one hundred boxes of pocky in the flavor of your choice.  
Marik: Why an eleven month supply of Sobe?  
Sabriel: Meh. I'm lazy today.

SailorPanda15: I'm very obsessed with Inuyasha too! My favorite is Sesshomaru though. He doesn't get any real looks into his life and I say he is very misjudged!  
Marik: It's not Inuyasha debating time right now, Sabriel.  
Sabriel: Oh, right. Ahem, for being my third reviewer, you get a ten month supply of Sobe (your choice), a plushie (also your choice. I also carry a very large variety of LOTR do no own and Harry Potter also do not own plushies, so enjoy!), and a date with any character from any show/book/movie/manga/anime you want for an afternoon. Thanks for the love and encouragement!...Oh, and p.s., Seto isn't mad at you for reviewing anymore. Are you Seto-kun? --is holding giant rubber mallet behind back--  
Kaiba: Erm...I value my head, so I say the correct answer is...No.  
Sabriel: --smiles-- Good boy! Have a plushie! --gives him B.E.W.D. plushie--

sasha-nyanko: YAY! YOU FOUND TIME TO REVIEW!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!  
Malik: And you aren't the slightest bit mad she knocked us out cold?  
Sabriel: Nope. Takahashi got mad at her for me!  
Malik: --sweatdrop-- O.O AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! --continues running from Yami and his plushie--  
Sabriel: Anywho, I will talk to Takahashi to make him stop bugging you about killing his cast, but it's not a sure thing. In the meantime, as the fourth reviewer, you get a nine month supply of the Sobe of your choice, a plushie of your choice, and a date with any charater on I know of...Sorry, I don't know all of the mangas. --sweatdrops-- But for being a good friend and review buddy, you get a lifetime supply of ...pocky! Sessho-kun's favorite food! (ps...did I mention I don't own anything but the story, my little brother, what little plot there is, and myself?) Your choice on the flavor!

Annoyed: Bah. You suck anyway. No prize for you...Except an all expense paid, one-way vacation to the Shadow Realm! --sends flamer to Shadow Realm-- Hey Baku! You think you can whip up some intense flames for the flamer?  
Baku: Sure thing! Just leave it to me! --goes into Shadow Portal and disappears--  
Sabriel: Thanks Baku! I owe ya one!

Hatsuharolover: Dude, you like Hatsuharo? Sweet! Everytime I take a Fruits Basket quiz I get that hot skitzo!  
Marik: What is it with you and guys with some weird inferiority complex?  
Sabriel: --shrugs-- Meh, you guys are all cool by me! Anywho, for being the fifth NICE reviewer- --Baku returns--  
Baku: My job is done. --walks away--  
Sabriel: As I was saying, you get the same as Blue Talon Dragon and SailorPanda15, only it's an eight month supply of Sobe.  
Marik: Now you're REALLY getting lazy.  
Sabriel: Hey, shut up! I will not be insulted by an anime dude! --fwaps him-- There. I feel better now.

TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe: Wow, long name, but thanks for the review! My little brother doesn't have ADHD, but he does have a speech impediment and I think he's dyslexic. I know I souldn't, but I tease him about it all the time since he can do math just fine, but can't read for crap. And I know exactly how you feel: having Mokie for a brother would be totally kawaii! And yes: all anime dudes are perfect, but I say Hiei and Sesshomaru are better than Fox-boy and (as Kouga calls him) Mutt-face any day of the week.  
Marik: --sweatdrop--  
Sabriel: Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva.(3)  
YGO cast: O.o  
Yami: She's speaking in tongues!  
Sabriel: --fwaps him-- Am not. It's Elvish, and the translation is at the bottom like last time.  
Well, that's all my reviews for chapter one, so R&R this one and...yeah. I need to get chapter three up: I am no good at cliffies.

Translations:

(1) - Elvish: this is two spells put together:

Lietha gulder - dispell magic

Naar cam - flaming hands

(2) - Japanese: The rough translation is "little brother damn you to Hell". Aren't I nice?

(3) - Elvish: A farewell - "Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet"...I still prefer my own phrase:

Much love and many chaotic thoughts! Sayonara(4) readers!

AbhorsenSabriel87

(ps: Sayonara means Good-bye in Japanese)


End file.
